Trust In Me
by chochise
Summary: When Luke finds illegal drugs in the house, who will be blamed or will the family stand behind each other?
1. The SetUp

**Trust in Me**

_Summary: When Luke finds illegal drugs in the house will the family believe it's Bo's or is someone else causing trouble for the Dukes?_

Chapter 1: The Set-up

'**It's just another normal day in Hazzard. So ya'll watch out, there's bound to be trouble soon.' **

"Yaaaahooooo. Yeeehaaaaa."

'**That there is Bo Duke and Luke Duke. They're cousins. When Luke ain't runnin' his uncle's shine and Bo ain't in school, they spend their time fightin' the system here in Hazzard County. Them and their cousin Daisy, that's her sittin' in the middle, live on the family farm with their Uncle Jesse. He's the family patriarch, and his word is law and always obeyed. Usually out of love, but never the less always.'**

"I need to pick ya up today?" Luke asked Bo as he stopped in front of Hazzard County High.

"Hi Bo."

"Hey Bo."

"Hey ya'll." Bo replied smiling at the two girls from his class as he climbed out the window of their orange racin' car, the General Lee.

"Bo… Bo… BO!" Luke hollered tryin' to get his little cousins attention.

"Huh?"

"Glad to see ya back with us cuz."

Givin' Luke a big grin, Bo informed him, "Gotta keep the ladies happy, cuz."

"Boy, you wouldn't know what to do with one of those lil gals even if'n they had directions written on 'em." Luke laughed.

"Cute." Bo said kneelin' and lookin' in the window of the car at his cousins. "Now did ya want somethin', or do ya just like messin' with me?"

"Both, but I asked if ya needed me to pick ya up today?"

"Yeah, around five. I got football practice today." Bo said grabbin' his book bag and tossin' it over his shoulder. "Damn."

"Ya better not let Uncle Jesse here ya talkin' like that, Bo." Daisy said. "What's wrong sugar?"

"I forgot my wallet this mornin'. Luke let me borrow a couple of dollars?"

Reachin' in his wallet, Luke pulled out a five and handed it to Bo. "That's every penny I got til I get paid for that run tomorrow."

"My wallet's on the dresser. Get a five outta it when ya get back home." Bo told him, turnin' to leave. "See ya."

"Did ya hear that, Fred?"

"Yeah Tommy, I heard it. Wouldn't ya know it? The one day we need the kid to have his wallet, he forgets it. Guess it'll have to wait til tomorrow."

"Maybe it'll work out better this way." Tommy said smilin'.

"How ya figure?"

"Well imagine the look on Luke's face when he opens up the kids wallet."

"Hey, yeah ya right. Come on let's go report back to the boss." Fred said laughin'.

'**Ya know, I get the feelin' those boys are up to no good. What ya reckons in ole Bo's wallet that's got them so het up?'**

"Hey sugar, ya gonna go and help Uncle Jesse up at still site 2?" Daisy asked Luke as he cut the General off in front of the house.

"Yeah. I just gotta go get that money from Bo first." Luke replies as he headed toward the bedroom that the boys had shared for years. Walkin' inside the room he headed over to the dresser and picked up his cousin's wallet. Pullin' the five-dollar bill out, Luke noticed somethin' else fall to the floor. Bendin' down, he picked up the partially smoked joint. "Awwwe Bo. Damnit kiddo."

'**Well, now don't that just put a kink in ya plow line. Looks like them ole boys is wantin' to play dirty… now don't it. Guess we know what was in the wallet now, just wonder why?'**

"What ya got there, Luke?" Daisy asked comin' in to make up the beds.

"Looks like our baby cousin has decided to do a little experimentin'." Luke stated holdin' the joint up for Daisy to see.

"Awe, now come on Luke. Ya don't really think Bo would smoke pot do ya?"

"I don't wanna, but I did find it in his wallet and it has been smoked. And he is at the right age to start tryin' different things."

"What ya gonna do?"

"I ain't sure. If it was anythin' else, I'd just talk to him or bust his tail over it and leave it between us." Luke said, knowin' what he had to do.

"Ya gonna tell Uncle Jesse… ain't ya?"

"Don't sees to where I got much choice. We're talkin' about drugs this time, not just playin' hookey or somethin'. Just think of all the things that could happen to the kid if he is messin' with the stuff. Think of what it could lead to."

Puttin' her hand on her cousin's shoulder, Daisy said. "Sugar, ya ain't gotta explain it to me. I think tellin' Uncle Jesse is the only thing ya can do."

Dreadin' the fact he was the one to tell his uncle, Luke sighed. "Well, if ya hear an explosion, it's where Uncle Jesse got so hot over this the still blew."

'**Now, ya know ole Luke's feelin' lower than a snakes belly in a wagon rut right 'bout now, don't ya?'**

"So let me get this straight. What ya'll are atellin' me is that Luke is gonna find that there marijuana cigarette in Bo's wallet, instead of the principal?" Boss asked the two men sittin' in front of him in his office at the Boars Nest.

"Yep, we both heard the kid tell Luke to get some money outta it when he got home." Tommy said.

"You dipsticks. See I told ya Boss, ya shoulda had me do it if ya wanted it done right." Roscoe stated, smilin'.

"Roscoe, you're the dipstick. Don't ya see, this is even better." Boss said.

"It is?"

"Of course it is. Look, Luke will find it and tell Jesse about it."

"Oooh, oooh Jesse ain't gonna like that." Roscoe frowned.

"No, but he'll believe Bo this time." Boss Hogg said smilin' and leanin' back in his chair.

"This time? You mean… gook, gook, ya mean ya gonna do it again?" Roscoe asked.

"Yes, and then we'll have Bo right where we want him."

"Drivin' your shine." Roscoe said.

"Drivin' my shine." Boss smiled.

'**Now don't that just explain a lot? Wonder why Boss wants Bo for a driver? He outta know Jesse ain't gonna let Bo drive for the competition. Why shoot, he won't even let him drive for him just yet.'**

"Bout time ya got yaself up here. Come on, we gotta get this here shine ready for tomorrow." Jesse said to Luke as he joined him at the still site.

Now ole Jesse could read those kids of his like they was books, and he could tell that somethin' wasn't right with Luke. "What's troublin' ya boy?"

"Uncle Jesse, I gotta tell ya somethin' I know ya ain't gonna like and I don't know how to go about it." Luke said rubbin' the back of his neck.

Sittin' down on a fallen log and motionin' for his nephew to join him, Jesse told him, "Best way to do it is just to say it plain."

"Alright." Luke said sittin' down. "Bo forgot his wallet this mornin' so I gave him my last five dollars. He told me to get a five outta his wallet when I got back home."

"Whoa, slow down boy. Ain't nothin' can understand ya but a chipmunk, ya talkin' so fast."

"Yes sir. Well I stopped and got the money…"

"So that's why ya late. Well it's ok son. Ain't like ya that late." Jesse said standin' and walkin' back toward the still.

Luke stood also and finished his story. "Uncle Jesse, when I pulled the money out, somethin' else fell outta his wallet."

"What was it boy? Quit ya stallin'."

Luke reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the joint. "This." He said showin' it to Jesse.

"This what I think it is?" Jesse asked, takin' it from Luke.

"Yes sir. It's marijuana."

"This time the boy's done gone too far. I won't have drugs in my house."

"Come on now Uncle Jesse. We don't know nothin' for sure. Why don't ya wait and see what Bo has to say about it." Luke said layin' his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Pattin' Luke's hand, Jesse nodded his head. "Ya right son. We gotta believe in Bo and hear his side in all this first."

"**Now ain't that just like the Dukes. All that evidence and still they believe in one another. That's enough to make anyone wanna be a part of that there family… don't ya think?"**


	2. Truth or Consequences

**Trust in Me**

Chapter 2: Truth or Consequences

'**Now ole Bo's as good at playin' football as he is at chasin' girls. That boy's as fast as a rabbit bein' chased by a hound. Guess that comes from runnin' away from all those girls' daddys.'**

Luke smiled as he watched Bo runnin' down field and catchin' the ball for a touchdown. "Alright Bo!" he yelled as his cousin made his way over to the gate.

"Hey cuz, when did ya get here?" Bo asked tryin' to catch his breath.

"Awhile ago. Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my things. I'll change at home."

Luke watched as Bo put his pads and helmet away. "I sure hope ya don't hate me for this kiddo." He said to himself.

"Reckon he didn't find it?" Fred asked as he and Tommy hid in the bushes nearby.

'**I wondered what happened to those two fellas. They must have a thing about bushes or somethin'. They all the time hangin' out in 'em.'**

"He hadda find it. Probably just waitin' til he gets the kid home to bring it up."

"So what now?"

"We do like Boss said and head out to the farm. We'll see what happens when they get there and then talk to Boss."

"And then Karen poured her whole glass of tea over James' head." Bo laughed as he and Luke walked inside the kitchen door.

"Bet that was sure somethin' to see." Luke said walkin' over to the livin' room where Jesse and Daisy waited.

Bo looked around at his family and wondered what was goin' on. Leanin' against the doorjamb, he asked. "What's wrong?"

Lookin' over at his sixteen-year-old nephew, Jesse sighed. "Come on over here and sit down, Bo. We got some plain talkin' to do.

Bo mentally ticked off anything he had done lately that could get him in trouble with his uncle and couldn't come up with anything that would call for a family meeting. Sitting down on the couch he looked at Jesse. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"Bo, I wanna ask ya somethin' and I want the truth about it, son." Jesse said lookin' at the boy.

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever smoked any marijuana, boy?" Jesse asked.

Bo looked at his uncle stunned at the question. He didn't know what he had expected the man to ask, but it sure hadn't been that. "No sir, I ain't."

"You right sure on that? Cause if ya have I want ya to be honest with me and say so. This is the only time I'm gonna ask this and let the answer go with only a warnin', so if ya have, ya better own up to it now."

"I ain't never smoked pot." Bo said. Looking around at his family, he added. "I swear it, Uncle Jesse."

"Alright, but can ya tell us how this got in ya wallet?" Jesse asked, takin' the joint from his pocket and showin' it to the boy.

Shocked, Bo stammered. "Y-ya got that outta my wallet?"

"I did, Bo." Luke said. When Bo looked around at him he added. "This mornin' when I got that five back from ya."

Bo stood and faced his cousin. "You don't really believe it's mine, do ya Luke?" he asked. He had always looked up to Luke and his opinion of him meant everythin'.

"If ya say it ain't yours, I believe ya. Ya ain't never lied to me. I just hope ya know ya could tell me if it was yours. I know what it's like to wanna try different things."

"I do know that, but I swear to ya Luke, it ain't mine."

Jesse saw that Bo was getting' upset and walked over and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "It's alright son. We all believe ya. You understand that we hadda ask."

"Ya really believe me Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked. The last thing he wanted was to have his family doubt him.

"Yes I do Bo. You learned a few years back how I feel about lyin' and as far as I know ya ain't lied to me since. I don't think ya lyin' to me now." Jesse told the boy.

Remembering back to that time he was twelve, Bo recalled when he had lied to his uncle about spending the night at a friend's house. He and the boy, Carl, had spent the night roaming around Hazzard pulling pranks. He also remembered the encounter he had with his uncle's belt the following day. "No sir, I sure ain't and I ain't now either."

"Subjects closed then long as ya understand that I won't have that there stuff in my house. You do know what'll happen if'n it is brought in here, don't ya?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Well we got chores ta get done while Daisy gets supper done. Come on boys."

"Worked just like Boss said it would, Tommy."

"Yep. Let's go and see what he wants done next."

'**Ya know, them ole boys' luck is agonna run out one of these days, and I'll betcha a dollar to a hole in a doughnut they's gonna end up in some poison oak if they keep hangin' out in everybody's bushes.'**

Luke rolled over and looked across the room at his baby cousin. He knew the boy was upset and wondered just who coulda done this to him. "Bo, ya ok?"

"Yep."

"Ya don't sound much like it. Wanna talk?"

"Nope."

Getting up, Luke cut the lamp on before sitting on the edge of his cousin's bed. "Look Bo, I'm sorry I hadda tell Jesse, but…"

"What?" Bo asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Figured ya was mad at me for tellin' Jesse on ya."

"Luke, I ain't mad at ya. Ya did what ya felt like ya hadda do. It wasn't like ya caught me ditchin' school or somethin'." Bo told him.

Smiling, Luke ruffled his hair, "Thanks kiddo. Listen ya got any idea who'd a done this?"

"No, and that's what's buggin' me. I ain't got the first clue. Whadda bout you?"

"Me either cuz." Trying to ease the boys mind, he smiled. "Hey, listen ya got school tomorrow, so ya better be gettin' to sleep. I'd hate to havta tan ya hide for ditchin'."

"Ya would too, wouldn't ya?" Bo smiled.

"Yep and ya better remember that. Now get to sleep."

Bo laid down and pulled the cover around him. "Night Luke… and thanks for believin' me."

"Always kiddo, good night."


	3. The Plan

**Trust in Me**

Chapter 3: The Plan

Boss Hogg leaned back in his chair and smiled around his cigar. "So Jesse believed the boy. I knew he would."

"So what ya wanna us to do now?" Tommy asked.

"All you men haveta do is put the rest of… the stuff… in the kids locker along with this." Boss said taking a small jar of moonshine from his desk drawer and sitting it in front of them. "Then you're done… for now."

Gathering the items from Boss' desk Tommy and Fred left to finish the job they were hired for.

Pushing the button on his CB base, Boss spoke. "This is J.D. Hogg callin' Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane."

Silence

"Roscoe, Ya got ya ears on?"

Silence

"ROSCOE, you'd better wake up and answer me right now or you're gonna be the night watchman at the all night deli on Sycamore Street!"

Waking instantly from his nap, Roscoe grabbed the mic, "This is Sheriff Roscoooe P. Coltrane. You there little fat buddy?"

"Roscoe, I ain't ya little fat buddy… I ain't even ya little buddy." Boss called back.

"Yeah, ya just fat." Roscoe mumbled before pressing the button. "Ah…ah… ya there Boss?"

"Roscoe, I need ya to come on in here, we got some plans to discuss."

"Ohh… ohhh… ya mean about…"

"Roscoe, will ya just hush. Ya on the air ya nitwit. Now get in here."

"On my way little fat… on my way." Roscoe said as he started his car and sped off to the Boars Nest.

'**Don't that make ya wonder just what ole Boss has up his sleeve for the Dukes now? Besides that fat pink arm of his.'**

It was close to nine o'clock when Roscoe arrived at the Boars Nest. He gathered up Flash and headed inside. "I know velvet ears, it's past ya bedtime ain't it sweetheart." He cooed into the basset's ear.

"Roscoe would ya get on in here and quite that talkin' to that fleabag." Boss growled.

"That ain't a fleabag, that's Flash." Roscoe mumbled as he sat the dog on the chair.

"Roscoe, I want ya at the high school around eight in the mornin'." Boss said as he bit into a chicken leg.

"Why's that Boss?" Roscoe asked inching his hand closer to the platter of chicken.

Slapping his hand away Boss frowned at his brother-in-law. "Because dipstick, that's when ya gonna arrest Bo Duke."

"Arrest 'em? For what?" Roscoe asked rubbing his stinging hand.

"For possession of marijuana and illegal liquor."

"Gook Gook." Roscoe snickered. Frowning he added. "How ya know he's gonna have it on 'em?"

"Because you knucklehead, Tommy and Fred are puttin' them in his locker as we speak. So ya gotta get there before the boy goes to his locker."

"What makes ya think Jesse's gonna believe it's his this time?"

"Because of the shine." Boss said picking up his fifth chicken leg.

"What about the shine?" Roscoe asked licking his lips.

"It's Jesse's shine, and no one but a Duke can get ahold of any of it, ceptin'…

"Ceptin' you." Roscoe said.

"Ceptin' me." Boss agreed. "When ole Jesse smells of that shine, he's gonna know it's his. That's when he'll start doubtin' the boy."

"Ohh… ohh… I wouldn't wanna be Bo when Jesse comes and gets 'em." Roscoe said laughing.

"No, me either, but ya see that's when we can make our move." Boss smiled.

"Our move?"

"Yes, but we'll discuss that later. Right now you just make sure ya at the school on time in the mornin'."

"Don't worry Boss, you can count on me." Roscoe crowed as he picked up Flash. "But now I gotta get velvet ears on home to bed. She's gotta be fresh in the mornin' to search out that there… stuff."

"Roscoe, that there mutt couldn't find her food bowl if'n it wasn't for her ears weighing down her head." Boss said as he watched the man leavin' the room whispering to his puppy.

'**That man's as sneaky as a fox what done got in the chicken coop. He ain't careful, he's liable to end up with a backside full of buckshot if Jesse catches 'em.'**

Now morning always comes too early on a farm, but when you toss and turn all night like Bo did, it really came early. Rubbing his eyes, he joined his family at the table for breakfast. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'." Came the reply from around the table. "Bo ya better hurry up or ya gonna be late for school." Jesse added.

"Wish I didn't haveta go." Bo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothin' Uncle Jesse." Bo said grabbing a piece of toast from the plate and standing. "Ya ready Luke?"

"Ain't ya gonna eat?" Jesse asked.

"I just ain't hungry this mornin'." He said walking out the door.

"Luke, see if ya can find out what's wrong with 'em." Jesse asked of his eldest nephew.

"I ain't gotta try. It's this whole business from yesterday. It's got the kid worried." Luke told Jesse.

"Well see if ya can't cheer 'em up or somethin'. Make sure the boy knows we believe him."

"I will Uncle Jesse." Luke said following his cousin out the door.

Roscoe sat in his patrol car watching for the General to come by. He knew that Luke would be driving Bo to school and wanted to be sure to get there just after Luke had left. Spotting the orange car go by, he turned to Flash. "I love it. I love it. Buckle up Flash, we're in silent pursuit." Reaching over and picking up the CB mic he called. "This is Sheriff Rossssco P. Coltrane callin' Boss. Ya got ya ears on?"

"This is J.D. Hogg. What cha want Roscoe? How many times have I told ya not to interrupt me when I'm eatin'?"

"Just about every time I call ya… but this is important. I'm in silent pursuit of the Duke boys as we speak. I'm gonna get that boy."

"You just remember what I told ya to do. I don't want this messed up in any way, ya hear?"

"I hear ya. I'm gone." Roscoe called.

"I'll see ya this afternoon, Bo. Ya alright now?" Luke asked as he watched the boy crawl out the window.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'll see ya cuz." Bo said as he walked away.

Roscoe waited until Luke sped away before walking inside the building. He spotted the principal that stood just inside the door. "Howdy Mr. Tompkins."

"Sheriff Coltrane, what are you doin' here so early this mornin'?"

"Well, we got a call last night that one of ya students was messin' with some drugs, so I gotta investigate." Roscoe said, barely able to contain his laughter.

"One of my students? Why I find that hard to believe. Who?"

"Bo Duke."

"Bo! No I won't believe that. I mean there isn't much in the way of mischief the boy won't try, but not drugs. Why Jesse Duke wouldn't allow such things from them kids of his."

"Well that was the call we got, and Boss wanted me over here bright and early to search the boy's locker. So if ya show me which one it is, I'll get this done so I can cuff 'em and stuff 'em."

"I think it only right that Bo be here if you search his locker so just let me page him first." Tompkins said walking over to the intercom. "Attention, I need Bo Duke to come to the front hallway. Bo Duke to the front hallway."

Bo listened to his name being called. "What did ya do this time, Bo?" his friend Daniel asked, laughing.

"Nothin' I know of. Guess I better go and see what's up. See ya'll in class." Bo said as he stood from the bleachers. Bo felt the knot in his stomach form as he spotted Sheriff Roscoe standing with Mr. Tompkins outside the main office. Swallowing hard he made his way over to them. "Hi Sheriff Roscoe. You wanted to see me, Mr. Tompkins?"

Opening the office door, Tompkins motioned for Bo to enter. "Come on in Bo, we need to talk son."

"Yes sir." Bo said. Sitting in the chair in front of the principal's desk, Bo asked. "Did I do somethin' wrong, sir?"

"Well Bo. I don't believe it's true, but the sheriff here says he got a call last night that you were involved with drugs." Tompkins explained.

"What? No sir. I wouldn't mess with drugs." Bo said shocked at the news.

"The Sheriff says he's got to search your locker. I thought it only right that you were here when he did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Bo figured he had nothing to worry about with his locker being locked at all times, so he shook his head. "No sir. There ain't nothin' in my locker."

"Well, let's get this over with so this young man doesn't miss any more of his class time than he has to." Tompkins said as he opened the door to his office.

Bo led the men to his locker thankful that all the other students were already in class. Stopping in front of the locker he turned to see Roscoe pulling a set of bolt cutters out of his belt. "Sheriff I could just open it for ya. That's my lock, not the school's."

"Oh, ok. Go ahead, but then stand back and don't touch the contents." Roscoe stated.

Rolling his eyes, Bo entered the combination and popped the lock off. Standing back he watched as the sheriff opened the door.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" Roscoe asked as he pulled the small bag of marijuana and pint of moonshine from the top shelf of Bo's locker. Turning to face the boy and Tompkins he smiled. "Looks like that call was right, don't it?"

"Bo Duke, I wouldn't have believed it." Tompkins said shaking his head. "What do you think this will do to your uncle?"

"Mr. Tompkins, I swear it ain't mine! I ain't never seen that stuff before. Ya gotta believe me." Bo said. His wide blue eyes showing the fear and disbelief he was feeling.

"Now ya just hush, Bo. It was in ya locker. Who else has the combination to it?" Roscoe asked.

"No one, but it ain't mine." Bo said realizing just how hopeless it really did look.

"You want me to contact Jesse?" Tompkins asked the sheriff.

Pulling the cuffs from his belt, Roscoe shook his head. "No… no… I'll do that from the jail. Let's go Bo. Ya outta be ashamed of yaself." Roscoe said clamping the cuffs closed. "Serve ya right if'n Jesse wore ya out for this here."

'**Things sure are lookin' bad for Bo right 'bout now. Wonder what the family's gonna think 'bout these latest developments? Ya'll hang around and see what happens next here in Hazzard. Think they named it right, don't you?'**


	4. Deception

**Trust in Me**

Chapter 4: Deception

"Well, well, well and well. What do we have here? Boss asked Roscoe as he led Bo into his office in cuffs.

Gook, gook, gook Roscoe laughed. "What we have here little fat buddy is a naughty Duke boy. Done cuffed 'em gonna stuff 'em."

"Oh? Why what on earth could this fine boy have done?"

"I didn't do nothin'. " Bo told him.

Roscoe frowned at the boy. "Bo."

"Yeah?"

"Hush."

"But…"

"I said hush and I mean hush. Don't make me add resistin' arrest and bein' disrespectful to an officer to everythin' else." Roscoe said shaking his finger at Bo.

"Now Roscoe just what are the charges?" Boss asked smiling at his brother-in-law.

"Possession of mara-guana and illegal liquor."

"Ahhh." Boss gasped. Frowning at Bo he said. "Bo Duke, Ida never a thought it of you."

"Yeah, that's a definite no-no. Naughty, naughty." Roscoe added.

"It wasn't me, Boss. I swear it."

"It was in ya locker." Roscoe reminded him.

"His locker? At the school?" Boss gasped again.

"That's right my little chrome dome." Roscoe snickered sitting the items on the desk in front of him.

Boss looked across at the nervous young man. "So you claim it ain't yours?" he asked opening the shine.

"No sir, it ain't."

Smelling the contents he frowned. "Well boy, I thought Jesse done taught ya not to lie."

"I ain't lyin'."

"This here is Jesse's shine, and we all know that no one can get their hands on Jesse's shine but a Duke. So if it ain't yours tell me how it got in ya locker."

Silence

"Well guess there's nothin' else for me to do but call Jesse and have him come down here." Boss stated.

"Want me to stuff'em til Jesse gets here?"

"After the call. I'm sure Bo wants to hear what I'm gonna tell his uncle." Boss said picking up the phone and dialing the number.

'**If ya thought things were bad before, just look at it now. Ole Bo just can win fer losin'. I got a feelin' it's only gonna get worse… for all the Dukes.'**

Daisy rushed to the phone and grabbed it. "Duke farm, this is Daisy."

This is J.D. Hogg callin'. I need to talk to Jesse."

"Boss, Uncle Jesse and Luke are out workin' on the tractor right now. Is this important?"

"I'm sure Jesse'll think so."

"Alright hold on." Daisy laid the phone down and opened the back door. "UNCLE JESSE… PHONE!"

"Who is it Daisy?" Jesse asked as he and Luke entered the kitchen.

"It's Boss. He says it's important."

Picking up the phone Jesse said. "What is it J.D.? It ain't time for the mortgage yet."

"Jesse, this ain't got nothin' to do with ya mortgage. I need ya to come on down to my office here in town. We got somethin' to discuss."

"What could we possibly have to talk about, J.D.? I got things to do here. I ain't got time for none of ya nonsense." Jesse stated.

"Well, now if ya ain't got the time right now, I guess I can just let Roscoe put Bo in one of the cells here til ya do."

"WHAT! J.D. you'd better start to talkin' and ya better start it now. What ya mean, put Bo in one of the cells?" Jesse yelled, which brought Luke and Daisy to his side.

"Calm down Jesse. I ain't the one that deserves ya anger, Bo is. We got a call last night that the boy was messin' around with drugs, so Roscoe searched his locker this mornin' and found not only drugs but some shine too."

"That's bull… malarkey and ya know it J.D. Bo wouldn't…"

"Believe what ya wanna, but we got the stuff right here on my desk. And Jesse… it's your shine." Boss said, wishing he could see the man's face.

"I'm on my way." Jesse said hanging up the phone.

Luke noticed that Jesse looked as though someone had hit him. "Uncle Jesse. What is it?"

His back still to Luke and Daisy, he sighed. "Looks like we coulda been wrong yesterday. Roscoe found some more marijuana in Bo's locker this mornin'."

"Any one could have put it there." Daisy said looking at Luke for help.

"That wasn't all. They found some shine in it too."

"So?" Luke asked.

Turning to face them Jesse finished. "It was my shine. No one coulda got to it but one of us. I better go and get the boy."

"Come on, I'll drive ya. I wanna see this so called proof they got." Luke said following his uncle out the door.

Jesse and Luke walked into Boss' office looking around to see if Bo was there. "Where's my nephew, J.D.?" Jesse asked.

"Have a seat Jesse." Boss said smiling.

"I don't wanna sit down. I just wanna see this stuff ya say ya found and take Bo home."

Sitting down behind his desk, Boss pushed the intercom button. "Roscoe, bring Bo Duke in here." Opening his desk drawer, Boss pulled out the bag containing the marijuana and the pint jar of shine. "Here they are."

Jesse picked up the jar and opened it. Taking a sniff, he sighed. He was closing it as the door opened and Roscoe walked in leading Bo. Jesse noticed that the boy was doing all he could to hold himself together. He looked so young and scared and Jesse's heart broke at the site of him. Luke walked over to stand beside his uncle. He too could see how upset his young cousin was.

"Get on over here Bo." Jesse said.

Bo walked over and stood in front of his uncle. "Yes sir?" he said just above a whisper.

"Did Roscoe find this here stuff in ya locker?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it yours, boy?" Jesse asked.

"No sir. I promise ya it ain't, Uncle Jesse. I don't know how it got there."

"His locker was locked, Jesse." Roscoe offered.

"Hush up Roscoe. I didn't ask ya nothin'." Jesse snapped. Turning back to his nephew, he continued. "I wanna believe ya boy, but I'm havin' trouble with it. This here's my shine, and I don't see as how anyone else coulda got their hands on it. Now, I'm gonna ask ya one more time, and I want the truth. Is this here stuff yours?"

Bo looked up at his uncle seeing the disappointment in his eyes. "I swear it ain't Uncle Jesse."

Jesse sighed. He would believe the boy fully if it wasn't for the shine. He had hoped that Bo would just own up to it and they could put it behind them. "Well J.D. what now?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I'm sure you don't want this out, so we can just handle it between us if ya want." Boss offered, thinking of how his plan was coming together.

"Alright. How?"

"We won't press charges and you won't haveta pay anythin' if Bo here works for me. You know to pay back the community he was endangerin'."

Jesse knew what could happen to the boy should Boss take it further. Nodding his head, he agreed. "Alright. How long?"

"But Uncle Jesse…" Bo started to protest.

"Hush up boy." Jesse told him.

"A hundred hours, right here with me and Roscoe."

"That's kinda steep ain't it, Boss?" Luke asked

"It's that or…"

"He'll do it, J.D. Now can I take the boy on home?" Jesse asked.

"Yes you can, Jesse. I'm sure you have your own talkin' to do with the boy. I just couldn't believe he'd do a thing like this." Boss said shaking his head.

"Let's go boys." Jesse said as he walked over to the door. "When's he need to start?"

"Friday after school will be fine." Boss said as he watched them leaving.

"We did it, we did it, Roscoe." Boss laughed.

Gook, gook. "We did it alright. Ahhh… ahhh… Just what exactly did we do?" Roscoe asked.

"Startin' Friday, Bo Duke will be drivin' my shine into Chickasaw county."

"How ya plannin' on gettin' the boy to do it, Boss?"

"He'll think he's takin' a load of fertilizer over to a customer, but it'll be shine he's ahaulin'."

"Ohhh… Ohhh… I love it, I love it. But what if he gets caught?"

"Ain't likely to happen. What with his baby face, ain't no one gonna suspect him of runnin' shine. It's perfect. I'm gonna be rich."

"We're gonna be rich." Roscoe corrected him.

"Yes, yes, we're gonna be rich. I'm gonna split this with ya just like always."

"50-50?" Roscoe smiled. Seeing the frown on Boss' face he said. "60-40?" Still nothing. "90-10?"

Smiling, Boss nodded his head. "90-10."

'**Well guess we know what the plan is now, just wonder the Dukes will figure it out before it's too late? Ya'll stick around to find out.'**


	5. The Punishment

Trust in Me 

Chapter 5: The Punishment

The ride home was quiet to say the least. Jesse was pondering on how to handle the situation. Luke was still trying to figure out just what had really happened. Bo rode in silence staring out the side window. He was mad, hurt, scared and so unsure of everything that he could barely contain the tears he felt building. He was so lost that he didn't realize when Jesse pulled the old white pickup to a halt in front of the farmhouse. He got out and followed his uncle and cousin inside. Looking up at Daisy, he got a little smile in return, but he could also see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Bo, go on to ya room." Jesse said, his back to the boy.

"But Uncle Jesse…"

"NOW BO!" Jesse said turning to face his nephew.

Dropping his head, Bo mumbled, "Yes sir."

Luke watched as his cousin walked into the room and shut the door softly behind him. Turning he saw Jesse sit down in his chair and sigh. "Uncle Jesse?"

"What is it, Luke?"

"What are ya plannin' on doin' with Bo?"

Looking up at Luke, Jesse asked. "What do you think I'm plannin' on doin'? The boys got a whippin' comin'."

"But…"

"But what, Luke? I don't wanna believe it either but what choice do I have? That there shine was mine." Jesse told his nephew.

"Ok, the shine was yours, but how do we know that Bo took it? Why is it so hard to believe that someone else coulda got their hands on some of it?" Luke appealed to his uncle.

"There ain't nothin' I'd rather believe than that, but we both know it ain't likely… now don't we?"

Realizing his uncle was right. No one else knew of where the stills were, so it wasn't likely anyone could've gotten their hands on it, Luke sighed. "I just don't wanna believe Bo would do this. The shine is one thing, but the pot? I mean come on Uncle Jesse, I just don't think he'd do that."

"I didn't think so either, but look at the facts, Luke. It was my shine, there was pot there, and they were both in his locker… locked. Tell me what else I can think. If you have any answers, please tell me. The last thing I wanna do is go in there an take the boy to the barn."

"Will you let me talk to him first? Maybe, if it is his, he'll tell me the truth. The kid looked so scared when we got there."

"Go on Luke, but tell the boy I'll be in to see him in awhile."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he walked toward the bedroom he and Bo shared.

'**Things ain't lookin' so promisin' for Bo, that is unless ya count the promised tannin'. That Boss is just down right mean, don't cha think?'**

Luke pushed the bedroom door open and looked across the room where Bo lay face down on his bed. Walking over and sitting down he patted the boys leg. "Come on Bo, sit up here and talk to me."

Sniffing and quickly drying his face, Bo asked. "What's there to talk about? Ya'll don't believe me nohow."

"We wanna believe ya, but ya gotta tell me what's goin' on."

Rolling over and pulling himself up against the headboard, Bo looked at his older cousin. "It wasn't mine, Luke."

"Bo…"

"See, I told ya ya'll didn't believe me. Just leave, will ya Luke."

"No I won't leave. Not til ya tell me the truth, kid."

"I did tell ya the truth, but… oh what's the use?" Bo said sliding back down in the bed.

"Bo, is there anyway that someone coulda got ya combination?" Luke asked.

Bo looked over at his cousin, the tears in his eyes breaking Luke's heart. "No. But it ain't mine."

Sighing, Luke knew the boy would never change his story. He wanted to believe his cousin and stop what he knew would be happening next. "Bo, if ya would just go on and admit to it, Uncle Jesse wouldn't be no where near as hard on ya, but ya know what ya got comin' don't ya?"

Sniffing again, his back to Luke, Bo nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I can't admit to it. I didn't do it."

Rubbing the boy on the back, Luke stood. "I'll see what I can do, but Uncle Jesse's mind is made up. Doubt I'll be able to change it." When he didn't get an answer, Luke opened the bedroom door. Looking back he noticed how Bo's shoulders shook as his cousin cried softly.

Jesse looked up when he heard Luke entering the room. He could tell by the boy's face that he'd had no luck. "Well?"

"He's stickin' to his story. He swears he didn't do it. I don't know Uncle Jesse; it just ain't like Bo to lie. But then again, the facts don't lie either." Luke said sitting down beside Daisy on the couch.

"I don't think he did it." Daisy said.

"Daisy, it's like Luke said. The facts don't lie, and for the life of me I can't see any other way they got in his locker. I hate to say it, but I think the boy's lying." Jesse stated standing from his chair. Reaching up and taking his strap from the wall, he added. "And I won't stand for that."

"Uncle Jesse." Daisy said.

"Come on Jesse." Luke added.

"No. I don't wanna hear it. This is hard enough on me as it is. Now the two of ya stay in here while I go and see ta Bo."

Jesse took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he had to do. Knocking on the door, he didn't wait for an invitation before entering. He walked over and looked down on the boy that lay sleeping. Jesse noticed the tear streaked face and wet lashes and shook his head. "Bo, come on son. Wake up." He said gently shaking the boys shoulder.

Bo opened his eyes and set up. He noticed the disappointment on his uncle's face and the strap he carried. "Yes sir?"

"Bo, I'm gonna give ya one more chance to tell me the truth before we take a walk to the barn."

"It wasn't mine, Uncle Jesse. Why won't ya believe me?" Bo asked.

"I want nothin' more than to believe ya, boy. But I can't just act like I don't know the facts. And the facts is, that that there marijuana was in ya locker, and MY shine was in there. Ya locker was locked and ya the only one that knows the combination to it. Now ya tell me what I'm supposed to believe."

Bo knew there was no way to convince the man, and knew that if he were in his uncles place that he too would have trouble believing his story. "I don't know."

"So ya ain't gonna change ya story?" Jesse asked.

"No sir." Bo said standing.

Opening the bedroom door, Jesse nodded toward the kitchen. "Let's get it over, son."

Luke and Daisy watched as Bo walked across the kitchen and out the back door with his head down. Jesse followed him outside pulling the door closed behind them. Turning around Daisy laid her head on Luke's shoulder. "Oh Bo." She said.

Luke put his arm around her and looked out the kitchen window as the barn door closed.

Jesse walked over to the stacked bales of hay and waited for Bo to join him. "Drop ya britches, boy."

Bo looked up at his uncle shocked. It had been a long time since he'd had the strap on his bare behind. The time he'd lied to his uncle in fact. "Please, Uncle Jesse…"

"Bo, I said to drop 'em. Don't make this any worse than it's gonna be."

Unfastening his jeans, Bo slipped them down along with his underwear. Seeing Jesse motion for him to lie across the hay, he slowly leaned over.

"I expect ya to hold still, til I'm done." Jesse said raising the strap.

"Yes sir." Bo replied as he braced himself for the first of many lashes. He made it through the first five lashes, before crying out for his uncle to please stop.

But Jesse set out to make sure the lesson was learned. After the fifteenth time the strap found it's target, he stopped. Rubbing the boy's back he spoke, "It's over now, son. Fix ya clothes."

Bo stood and pulled up his pants, fighting the urge to cry out. He stood with his back to Jesse, not wanting to look the man in the eye. He was embarrassed and ashamed. "May I b-be excused?"

"Go to ya room, Bo. I'll be in to check on ya in a bit." Jesse watched the boy leave, walking stiffly toward the house before he sat down on the hay bale to shed a few tears of his own.

"Ya alright, Bo?" Daisy asked as she and Luke watched the boy head to his room. Neither was surprised when they didn't get a reply. "Oh Luke, he was cryin'."

"He'll be ok. No one ever died of a tannin'. Give 'em some time, then I'll check on 'em." Luke told her.

Bo closed the door and lay across his bed on his stomach. His backside was on fire, and his heart ached at the thought that he'd lost his family's trust. _'I'll prove it to ya'll. One way or the other I will find out who did this to me. Then ya'll will believe in me again.' _He vowed to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.

'**Well ole Boss accomplished one thing. He done gone and put a whole lot a doubt in that there family. But will his plan work, or will they figure out what really did happen? Stay tuned to find out.'**


	6. The Morning After

**Trust in Me**

_Authors Note: I just wanted to thank all ya'll out there that have read and responded about this here story. I'm glad ya liked it and hope ya keep on enjoyin' each chapter. Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is shorter than they normally are, but my computer crashed. Took awhile to get it back up and goin'. One of ya commented about the way I got the DOH county southern slang down so good. Well it wasn't that hard for me seein' as how I was born and raised in southern Tennessee and lived two years in southern Georgia. It's just a normal everyday thing for me. Ya'll have a good one now._

Chapter 6: The Morning After

Luke walked over to the bed and looked down on his little cousin, shaking his head. The boy was sleeping on his stomach, a sure sign he was sore from the previous night's encounter. He noticed how swollen Bo's eyes looked, no doubt from crying himself to sleep. Reaching down he shook the boys shoulder, "Come on kiddo, time to get up."

Bo simply turned his head and faced the wall, not looking into Luke's eyes. Every time he thought about what had happened he wanted to cry. The thought of disappointing any of them was more than he could handle.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the boy's back. "Come on buddy, this ain't the first time ya hadda whippin'. Probably won't be the last either."

"Please leave me alone, Luke." He mumbled.

"Can't do it kid. It's time for breakfast and ya know Uncle Jesse expects ya to be at the table. Besides, you'll be late for school if ya don't hurry."

"Ain't gotta go. I got suspended for two days."

"Bo, look at me." Luke gently ordered. It was starting to worry him how Bo was acting. The boy had never been this upset over a trip to the barn before.

Rolling over on his side and wincing at the pain, Bo faced his cousin, still not meeting his eyes.

"I said look at me." Once Bo did, he continued. "Now, what's botherin' ya."

"Ya really gotta ask? Dang it Luke, what ya think is botherin' me?" Bo snapped.

"I would think ya backside would be botherin' ya just a little too much to be smart mouthin' me like this."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Luke. If you'll leave, I'll get up."

Figuring the boy needed a little more time to come to terms with what happened, Luke stood. "Alright, for now. But we are gonna talk 'bout this before the day's over."

Bo watched as the door closed before gently getting out of bed. Slowly dressing, he hoped he could convince his uncle to allow him to skip breakfast. Just the thought of food made his stomach churn, not to mention he was in no great hurry to sit anywhere.

Jesse looked up as Bo entered the kitchen. He was shocked at the boy's appearance, and wondered if he'd been too hard on him. "Better hurry and eat 'fore it gets cold."

Walking past the table, Bo mumbled. "I ain't hungry. Got chores to do."

"Come on sugar, ya need to eat." Daisy said.

"Bo can eat later if he's not hungry now. Go on Bo." Jesse said, noticing that the boy had yet to look at him. He waited until the door was closed before speaking. "I ain't never seen the boy act like this after gettin' my strap."

"I think it's more than that." Luke stated. "He thinks he's lost our trust in 'em. Kid can't even look at us without dang near cryin'."

"Well, I don't care what Boss or Roscoe says. I don't believe Bo did it." Daisy added.

"That only leaves us one choice then." Luke said standing. "And that's to prove he didn't."

"You two listen to me." Jesse said standing. "I don't mind ya lookin' into this and I hope ya find out the boy was tellin' the truth, but I don't want ya lettin' onto 'em 'bout it. I don't want him thinkin' that all he's gotta do is turn on the hurt puppy dog look and he can get away with anythin'. If we find out he was in the right, then I'll be the first one to apologize to Bo. Til then it stays right here."

"Yes sir." Daisy said.

"You got it Uncle Jesse. I'm goin' to town, see what I can find out." Luke told them.

"I have to be at work in an hour and I'll keep my ears open there." Daisy added.

"I'll stay here and see if I can get through to the boy. He's makin' hisself sick over this."

'**Humm, so what ya reckons gonna happen now? If ole Luke ain't gotta a plan, they ain't a cow in Texas. Just hope it's a good one.'**

"Breaker one, breaker one. Might be crazy, but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter comin' at ya. Any you Dukes out there got ya ears on?"

"This is Luke. What's up, Cooter?"

"Hey there Lukas. Is what I'm ahearin' 'bout Bo right?"

"Pends on what ya hearin'. Look, I need to talk to ya 'bout somethin'. Ya at the garage?"

"That's a big 10-4. Come on over. I'm gone."

Luke put the CB mic down and sped off toward Cooter's garage, his cousin the only thing on his mind. It bothered him to know that somehow the word about what had happened had gotten out. Now everyone would think the boy was involved in drugs. Pulling up in front of the building, he climbed out of the window and entered. "Hey Cooter."

"Hey there Luke." Cooter said seeing how worried his friend was. "What's on ya mind?"

"This whole business with Bo. It just don't make no sense."

"So it is true. They did find drugs and shine in the kids locker." Cooter said shaking his head. "Couldn't someone else have done it?"

"It was Jesse's shine, Cooter, and the locker was locked. Bo's the only one with the combination."

Leaning back on the sedan he was working on, Cooter pushed his hat back. "I bet Uncle Jesse was fit to be tied."

Grimacing at the thoughts of what had taken place, Luke nodded. "Oh, you could say that, alright."

"I take it Bo ain't feelin' none to comfortable today, huh?"

"No, poor kid is down right miserable. It's more than the whippin' he got, though. He won't even look us in the face."

"You don't think he did it, do ya?" Cooter asked.

"Come on Cooter. This is Bo we're talkin' 'bout here. Drugs? Stealin' Uncle Jesse's shine? Oh and lyin'? It just don't add up. I just wish I could've saved his backside for 'em last night."

"Quite beatin' yaself up like this. Bo couldn't prove he didn't do it and Jesse had a job to do. I'm sure Bo ain't gonna hold it agin' 'em once the truth comes out." Cooter said wiping his hands on a rag.

"So you think the truth will come out then?" Luke asked, stunned by his friend's words.

"Yeah, cause the way I see it is this. You ain't gonna let this thing go til ya done prove the boy was set-up. And if you're that sure 'bout it… well then so am I. Where do we start?"

Luke smiled at his friend and said. "By talkin' with Bo's principal. See if anyone has anythin' again' the boy. You comin'?"

"Right behind ya, just let me lock up the garage."

'**Now Cooter might not been born into the family, but he's all Duke at heart. With these two on Bo's side, Boss just might be in fer a big surprise. Stay tuned to see what's gonna happen next.'**


	7. Investigation 101

**Trust in Me**

Chapter 7: Investigation 101

'**While Luke and Cooter are on the way to Hazzard High to speak with Mr. Thompkins, Daisy is starting to come up with a few little tidbits of her own. I swear those Dukes is slicker than a pealed onion.'**

"What can I get ya boys?" Daisy asked the two men sitting at the bar.

"Beer." They both agreed.

"Comin' right up." Daisy went to get the drinks listenin' to them ole boys talkin' and laughin' about what they were doin'.

"Ya know Fred, I don't believe Hogg. I mean the trouble he's goin' through just to get a driver." Tommy said shakin' his head.

"I know, and it ain't like the kid could be that gooda driver, no how."

"Well, there must be a reason why he wanted this kid. That was an awful lot of trouble to go through just to set 'im up."

"Ya got that right, Tommy. Oh well, now we just gotta switch that fertilizer for the shine and then we get our five grand from tubby."

"Here's ya beers, boys." Daisy said as she set them on the bar. Walking over to the other waitress, Daisy whispered to her before grabbing her things and heading out the door.

'**Ain't many round smart 'nough to get somethin' over on that there little lady.'**

"This is Bo Peep, callin' shepherd or lost sheep." Silence. "Come on Luke ya out there?"

"This here's Luke, Daisy. What's wrong?" Luke called back from the General as he and Cooter pulled up in front of the high school.

"Where ya boys at? I got somethin' right interestin' to tell ya."

"Me and Cooter are at the High School. Gonna talk to Mr. Tompkins."

"Well go on and do that, and I'll meet ya outside. I'm gone."

"10-4"

"Wonder what that was all 'bout?" Cooter asked as he and Luke climbed out of the car.

"Ain't sure, but I can betcha it has somethin' to do with Bo."

'**Now while Daisy's on her way to meet Luke and Cooter and the boys have a talk with their old principal, let's check in at the farm and see how Bo and Uncle Jesse are doin'. Ya know this is 'bout the dirtiest thing Boss has ever done gone and pulled on them Dukes. I just hope they can get through it.'**

Bo pitched the last of the straw into the stall. He was reminded of the missed meals the day before and that morning by the loud growl of his stomach. He knew Jesse had left on the tractor, and not wanting to have to face the man he considered his father just yet, he decided to go and grab a snack. Grabbing the stick of crackers and some of Daisy's homemade butter, he flipped on the TV in the living room. "Great, ain't like I can sit and eat this." He mumbled to himself. Stretching out on the couch, he ate. Now that his stomach was full, it didn't take long for the restless night he'd spent to catch up with him and he drifted off to sleep.

Jesse walked inside after not finding Bo in the barn and smiled at the sight of his youngest lying on the couch. Not wanting to wake the boy, Jesse quietly sat down in his chair. He knew from what Luke had told him, that the boy hadn't slept much the past two nights. He was determined to talk to Bo when he woke up for he couldn't stand the distance between them.

Bo stretched and slowly opened his eyes. He spotted Jesse sitting in his chair and quickly got to his feet. "Sorry Uncle Jesse. I-I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just came in to…"

"Bo… Bo… It's all right son. I know ya ain't been sleepin' good." Jesse told the boy.

Dropping his head, Bo started to the backdoor. "I'll get back to work."

"Bo, come here son, we need to talk this out."

His back still to his uncle, Bo felt the tears begin to form once again. With a deep breath he quietly said. "There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout. This is just one more time I disappointed all ya'll. Excuse me I got work to do."

Jesse watched his youngest nephew walk out the door before sitting back in his chair and burying his head in his hands. "Oh Bo."

'**Don't that just tear ya heart out? Imagine what that boy would be feelin' if'n he really did do what they said. Wonder if Luke and Cooter found out anythin'?'**

"Luke, Cooter." Mr. Thompkins smiled as the boys walked inside his office. "Have a seat boys. What can I do for ya?"

"We was hopin' to talk to ya 'bout Bo." Luke told the man.

Shaking his head, Thompkins sighed. "I just can't believe that Bo would be involved in drugs."

"See that's our thinkin' too. That's why we're here."

"Luke, I can't go back on the suspension as much as I'd like to. But Roscoe did find the drugs and shine in his locker. I was standing there."

"Yeah and more'n likely, ole Boss Hogg had Roscoe put it there in the first place." Cooter stated.

"But why? Why Bo?" Thompkins asked.

"That's simple… he's a Duke." Luke said.

"Mr. Thompkins, the kid got any enemies?" Cooter asked.

"No, just the opposite. Bo's one the most popular students we have. I don't know of anyone that would do something like this to him."

"Has there been anyone around here lately that coulda messed with Bo's locker?" Luke asked.

"The only people other than students and staff were a couple of men we hired to do some handiwork… about a week before this all happened." Thompkins stated rubbing his chin.

"Do ya know their names?" Cooter asked.

"Ah… let me think… Tommy and Fred, I do believe. Don't remember the last names."

Standing the boys shook hands with the older man. "Thanks a lot Mr. Thompkins."

"Boys, how is Bo? He looked so scarred when he left here yesterday."

"Fraid he's takin' this pretty hard. He's not sleepin' or eatin' much. With all the evidence agin 'im, Uncle Jesse hadda punish him, which he ain't takin' well at all." Luke explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that because when he comes back, I have to tell him he's off the team too. They won't let a student with drug charges play."

Luke and Cooter exchanged glances knowing that was coming. "Does the team practice Friday or have a game?" Luke asked.

"No, not until next week. Why?"

"Could ya hold off on tellin' the kid til Monday? Maybe by then we'll know what's goin' on?"

"Sure Luke, I can do that… and good luck. I hope you find out the boy was innocent of this mess."

Daisy tapped Dixie's steering impatiently waiting outside the school. Finally she spotted Luke and Cooter coming out. "Hey ya'll, find out anythin'?"

"Yeah, maybe. Seems there was two men wokin' here just the week before all this happened." Luke told her.

"Yeah, couple a'fellas named Tommy and Fred." Cooter added.

"Then it was them!" Daisy stated. Seein' the look on the men's faces she continued. "There was these two fellas over the Boars Nest, name of Tommy and Fred. I heard them talkin' 'bout all the hassle Boss went through to set up this kid, just to drive for 'im. That kid's gotta be Bo."

"Mother Dog!" Cooter exclaimed.

"Let's head out to the farm and tell Uncle Jesse what we done found out." Luke said as he and Cooter headed for the General.

'**They say school is a place of learnin', but sounds to me like the Boars Nest is just as good. Reckon those three and Uncle Jesse are gonna be able to get this whole thing cleared up for Bo goes on his run? Sure hope so cause that Sheriff Little is worse than Roscoe… and that's sayin' somethin'. Ya'll stick 'round and see what happens next here in Hazzard.'**


End file.
